The Secret Never Known
by OneofcompleteCHAOS
Summary: Summery inside. Eventual: 1x2 3x4 5x6 9x13 might have Relena bashing. Yaoi and het don't like don't read. Rated to be safe and for cruse words.
1. Shinigami

CHAOS: *banging head on desk*

Ren:*looks up from book*What are you doing?

CHAOS:*stops banging head on desk*I'm making sure that this story is perfect.

Ren:Why were you banging your head on the desk than?

CHAOS:because i can't think of a good opening. Will you do the disclaimer?

Ren:*sighs*OneofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Gundam Wing/AC nor will she ever own it.

CHAOS:*glares* you don't know that. I could have my very own story someday.*starts daydreaming*

Ren:Here's the story and if anyone sees anything misspelled, please mention it.*goes back to reading book*

Summery:Four of the Gundam Wing boys are trying to find the fifth one. The last one doesn't won't to be found. Will a mission to destroy the biggest OZ base reveal more than any of them expected? Does he have a secret? Is there actually more than five Gundams? Is there a spy in OZ? Is there more to this war than meets the eye? Pairings are: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6, 9x13. may or may not have Relena bashing(haven't decided :P).

* * *

**Chapter 1:**The secret

"Deathscape, begin operation 1," said the boy. The machine he was in flew down to the conflict that raged down below. It seemed to fall down to the ground.

"Shinigami, your mission is to destroy the OZ base and return to base for changes," the email said again. The boy smirched at his name, Shinigami god of death. He had gotten the name from his boss after his first mission had not only ended in success but the OZ base in complete ruins with every living being in that area dead, except him. Though it wasn't his real name it was the last thing anyone had ever said about him, the only thing anyone said about him before they died.

'I'll go and make every living soul shack with fear.' He never showed mercy to anyone on his missions. He only knew that there were four others and they were searching for him, the gundam that left a trail of death in his wake. They didn't know that he was always nearby when they came, or that his gundam was different from theirs. His could virtually disappear and so could he. They had nearly caught him once and that was all they knew.

He smirked again as he thought of them flying to his earlier mission and seeing it all but destroyed, not a living thing for 10 yards out. That alone was what he was capable of doing without his gundam. Most of his jobs consisted of him leaving his gundam a mile in the trees. Occasionally there was a mission that had him use his gundam. Those were both his favorite and his most hated.

* * *

CHAOS:Well, I hope you enjoyed it

Ren:It wasn't even a page long...

CHAOS:Well, it was my first fic and i didn't know how to do it that well...and I'm pretty sure that I misspelled two of the words...

Ren:That doesn't count as an excuse!

CHAOS:EEP! CHARLOTTE!

Charlotte:*walks in*You called?

CHAOS: GIVE REN THE SHOT! GIVE REN THE SHOT!

Charlotte:*pulls out a shot and stabs it into Ren's neck*

Ren:*faints*

CHAOS: Thank you Charlotte. R and R for next chapter!*goes to computer to find more inspiration*


	2. The Pilots

CHAOS:Well here is chapter two of _The Secret Never Know.*_Starts crying*

Ren:*pets CHAOS's hair* She is a little sleep deprived and she has slight insomnia currently so she can't get to sleep.

Charlotte:We would give her anesthetics but she's competently immune to them. *starts snoring slightly*

CHAOS:THE WARM MILK DIDN'T EVEN WORK! AND THAT ALWAYS WORKS!*continues crying*

Ren:OneofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Gundam Wing/AC and never will.

CHAOS:IT'S TRUE! AHHHHHH! THE VOICES ARE BACK!*starts crying harder*

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Heero looked at the wreckage with disbelief. Anyone who could deal this much damage to a bass alone was better than him and the others combined. They had been searching for the other gundam. They had started on their own but slowly came together and when the attacks had continued when all of them were at a safe house they knew that there had to be others.

Quatre looked at the wreckage. He had noticed sometime ago that there was always the same distance of lifelessness at each one, never more, never less. It was as if the person had extreme control over their gundam and couldn't allow it to go past that degree.

Trowa stared at the place the base had once stood. He wouldn't admit it, but it scared him that someone was able to do this amount of damage in such a small area.

Wufei was trying to not puck at the sight of the bodies of animals and humans. They were burnt and the smell of the flesh was like a rotten egg sitting in the Sahara sun at midday.

"They were here, but were do they go?" Heero asked aloud.

"I don't really know were they could go that was close enough to hide in such short time spans," Quatre said.

* * *

CHAOS:*still crying*

Ren:Would you like me to get Ray?

CHAOS:*sniffles*Yes please.

Ren:*nods and leaves room*

Charlotte:Please R&R for the next chapter and to cheer CHAOS up.


	3. PMC and the House in the Snow

CHAOS:*running around tossing knives at everything*

Ren:*dogeing the knives* Why did you let her get the candy jar?!

Charlotte:I didn't! It was Mizuki's turn to watch it!

Mizuki:*walks in*

Ren & Charlotte:MIZUKI!*tackle him to the floor*

*2 Hours, 3 rolls of duck tape, 2 chairs, and 1 crying Ray latter*

CHAOS:Here is chapter 3 of _The Secret Never Known_ and since he so kindly gave me sugar, Mizuki will be doing the disclaimer.

Mizuki:*tied to a chair with a roll of duck tape*OneofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Gundam Wing/AC nor me

CHAOS:I DO OWN YOU YOU F****** INGRAT!

Ren:Here's the chapter. *tries to restrain CHAOS from killing Mizuki...who she does actually own*

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Shini, get in here! I have to tell you something!" someone yelled through the small house in the snow.

He shook his head as he walked toward the computer room. There was a yellow vapor that seemed to want into his blood and was getting there but wasn't able to do anything other than come back out. He reached the room of his partner and best friend, PMC(1). It was short for…well…you'll see.

"What is it that you wanted me to know, PMC?" he asked.

"We got a joint mission that requires us to go undercover at RigewoldHigh School. We have to destroy a very big bass so they've…they've said to use the gundam," a clocked figure said.

"Is it absolutely required for the gundam?" Shini asked.

"Yes, the bass is the biggest there is and you know how big they get. As for the undercover we'll only be there because it's the closest to the bass and we can make observations while there without drawing attention to ourselves," PMC answered.

"Fine, I'll go pack the gundams into their cases for transport. Oh, the others are wondering where we go after each mission. Think we can start disguising our house?"

The figure laughed a laugh that sounded like music or an angel's laugh. They shock their head while telling him they would ask if they could. She took off her cloak to reveal blood red hair that reached her shoulders, eyes that could be described as chaos itself, and skin so pale it could be mistaken as transparent(2).

* * *

1:I have no idea why I choose those letters i think it had something to do with the fact that they were the first letters of her nickname.

2:If anyone can find out who this OC is you will get a free cookie(digital)!

CHAOS: I have no idea why i even wrote this chapter. It has absolutely no relevance to the story other than introducing a side character and a slight idea where they might be!

Ren: I don't know why either...and can you please let them out of the closet already?

CHAOS:Not until they agree to not run away like last time!

Charlotte: I think they ran away because of your mood swings...

CHAOS: Mood swings? What mood swings?

Mizuki: *sigh*R&R for the next chapter and if you have any ideas for _The Secret never Known._


	4. Rigewold High School

CHAOS: Sorry for not having updated recently. ^_^" Got caught up in a new fandom. even started a story for it. might post it as well

Ren: She also had family visiting so she spent time with them.

CHAOS: Spending time with family is really important.

Ren: I never said it wasn't.

CHAOS: I asked Ray to do the disclaimer so you don't have to.

Ray: OneofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Gundam Wing/AC though she did kidnap them! ^o^

CHAOS:*extremely whiny voice*No one was supposed to know that!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Rigewold High School

"Class we have two new students today, Anna and Kai Leng(1)," the teacher said in a monotone as two students that looked identical bowed to the class. Both had chestnut hair that reached their lower backs in tight braids and pale skin, quiet honestly, the only difference was their gender. As Quatre watched them sit down, he noticed that they seemed stressed about something. 'Maybe their parents are getting a divorce or they married or they are shy…I KNOW! I can show them around! I could introduce them to the others, too,' he thought.

After the bell rang he approached them and asked if they wanted to be shown around which they complied to. He showed them around the campus and told them that the classes ended at noon so they had the rest of the day off (2). When they reached the dorms he asked if they wanted to meet his friends and they said yes.

"Hey guys!" Quatre said to the three boys in the room. The chocolate haired one grunted and the black haired one nodded as did uni-bang(3).

"Guys, this is the new students in my class, Anna and Kai," he said.

"Hello, I am Anna and don't you dare get me confused with my brother," the girl said.

"I'm Kai and if you don't mind we should head to our room. Bye Quatre!" the boy said.

The two teens left leaving the group in silence. "So…how was your classes?" asked Quatre.

"Fine, but should you have shown them around? The more people who know you, the more people who can work against you," said Heero(4).

"I know, but somehow I just get the feeling that they don't want to get close to anyone either. It's almost like they have the same secret as us…Do you think that one of them could be the gundam pilot?"Quatre inquired

"Hmm…good point. Since you have the same classes as them you can keep an eye on them and try to gain their trust so that they feel comfortable and will open up to you or you could try to become their friend," suggested Wufei.

"Yeah…but do you think that they will open up so easily?"Quatre wondered.

* * *

'Heh, they think they know their surroundings so well but they didn't even notice the bug that PMC put on his shirt. They really think that we will just open up to them like that? The only people we can trust are ourselves and PMC's family,' Shinigami thought. Shinigami jumped off the ledge he was on to the ground below. He walked into the light to reveal that he was Kai Leng. Of course, that was just an alibi.

* * *

1: I really couldn't think of better alibis for them. sorry.^_^"

2: Wouldn't this be totally awesome!?

3: I figured this is how someone who has never seen Gundam Wing would label them. I kind of labeled them that myself.^_^"

4: sorry if he seems OC, but he was the only one who i figured would make sense saying this. Now if Duo were with them right now...

CHAOS:*playing poker with Ren and Charlotte while the G-boys try to escape*

Wufei: LET US GO YOU CRAZY OONA(is that spelled right?)!*trying to get out of the wires holding him to the chair*

CHAOS: You can't escape. That is a perfect combination of the shadows and light. Not even Mr. perfect soldier can get out of it.

Quatre: Is that true, Heero?

Heero: ...Hn...

Duo:*walks in with can of root beer and bag of candy* Hey! You started without me!

The four G-boys who are tied up:*look at Duo wide-eyed...even Heero and Trowa*

Ray: Yay! Duo's here!*glomp*

CHAOS:*glares at Duo* Just say the line.

Duo: R&R for the next chappie or for request from Gundam Wing, Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler), or yugioh.*passes out due to lack of air*


	5. The Birds

CHAOS:*muttering about flying rainbow bunny-unicorns*

The G-boys are just staring at her.

Quatre: Um...What's wrong with her?

Ren:*looks over at CHAOS*She's fine. why are you worried about her?

Wufei: It's normal for her to be seeing things?

Ray:*staring at a flying rainbow bunny only light and chaos' can see*Well it is there you just can't see it.

CHAOS: Disclaimer people!*goes on to mutter about flying dragons*

Duo: OneofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Gundam Wing/AC she just kidnapped us...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Anna and Kai were sitting on the roof looking at the OZ bass that was roughly twenty miles away. Anna sighed and pulled down her binoculars, "I'm just glad that it's at least twelve miles away. The others will certainly be surprised when there is such a large radius of death, of course when death is honing his powers to a certain point, that's to be expected."

Kai nodded and continued to look through the binoculars when he saw someone leave the bass that looked like one of their spies. "Anna, call the Birds. I think I just saw one leave the bass," he said.

"What?! I could have sworn none were based here!" Anna exclaimed as she wiped out her radio and said, "Calling Birds. Come in Birds."

The radio crackled for a few seconds before four voices said, "We read you PMC, what do you need?"

"I need to know if any of you are based at the one near Rigewold High School?" Anna, now know to be PMC, asked.

There was silence before a male voice answered, "I am, PMC. May I ask why you wish to know?"

"You just did, but it's because we have a mission to destroy that bass. Eagle, I want you to get on the next mission out of there, if possible weaken the defenses, and get to the nearest base continuing the disguise," Anna ordered.

"Yes, PMC, over," Eagle said.

"Over," she said.

The two teens sat in silence while watching the base for the routines that the bass went through. "Do you think that this war will ever be over?" Anna asked.

Kai looked at her before saying, "There is always a war raging on no matter were you are and no matter what you do. However, in answer to your question, this war we are fighting right now will end soon. It's not like the war that has been going on since the beginning of time."(1)

Anna nodded before looking back at the base. 'She's been like this since Ray and Charlotte were captured. I hope we find them soon. I really miss them,' Kai thought.

* * *

Quatre was walking below them when he overheard the last part of their conversation. 'Kai must be really smart to think like that, but what is the other war that is going on? I'll see what the others think with that,' he thought before going back to his dorm.

* * *

1: the second war is the war for life in case you didn't know.

CHAOS:*still muttering about random things*

Ren:*looks at Charlotte and nods*

Charlotte:*snicks up behind CHAOS and shoves a needle into her arm*

CHAOS: Well the next chappie will be done soon and I would really appreciate it if you would help me improve at my writing skills!Line please!

Ray: R&R for next chapter.


	6. Ren?

CHAOS: Well this chapter doesn't feature any of the G-boys-

Duo: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE AREN'T IN THIS CHAPTER?!

CHAOS: If you would let me finish you would already know!

Wufei: Can we just get on with it?

CHAOS: As I was saying, the G-boys don't make an appearance, well one does but there aren't any names mentioned. Duo is mentioned. I know this will seem like it doesn't have a purpose but it does have one and if you don't read it you will be confused. DISCLAIMER!

Torwa: OneofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Gundam Wing/AC which we are thankful for.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The Platinum blonde groaned as he was thrown into the holding cell roughly. He had just endured another torture session that he was able to avoid reveling anything, again. "You okay, Life?" a silver haired girl asked.

Life looked up and said weakly, "Yeah, I just don't get why these people are so insistent when they know that we won't tell them anything, Devil."

"They hope that they can break us to the point that we will tell them what they want to know. We have to keep their trust and not tell anyone anything, no matter what they do," Devil said.

"I kind of wish that they would hurry up save us, but I know that they are busy right now so they probably can't. I do know that they are looking for us though," Life said.

Life and Devil had been here for over a year but they still held strong I not letting any of their captors know their real names or what they wanted to know. They had been kidnapped by OZ and kept in an underground bass. Honestly, they just hoped that they were rescued soon.

'Ren, I hope you, Duo, and Mizuki are still safe. I don't know what I would do if you died and we were left alone. I miss you three so much,' Life thought as he slowly fell into sleep.

Devil watched him sleep for a while before sighing and closing her eyes. 'Ren, Mizuki, Duo. Please find us soon. We won't be able to take much more if we are getting beaten up every day. Please find us soon,' Devil thought. _'Don't worry we'll find you soon. No matter what,' Ren thought back._ Devil smiled softly, happy that the mind connection she shared with Ren still existed. She slowly fell asleep to the land of dreams were there weren't any of the people who wished to harm her, her family, and her friends.

* * *

Anna sat at her desk doing her homework when she heard something from her lover she hadn't seen in a year. _'Ren, Mizuki, Duo. Please find us soon. We won't be able to take much more if we are getting beaten every day. Please find us soon,' her lover thought. _'Don't worry we'll find you soon. No matter what,' she thought. Anna, now know as Ren, smiled softly as she got ready for bed. Ren looked out the window towards the OZ base. "I know that you are in there and I will find you. Even if it takes my last breath, I will save you two," Ren said softly, not noticing the eyes watching her.

* * *

CHAOS: So what do you think? To cliffie or not enough?

Ray, Mizuki, Ren, and Charlotte: WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT US/THEM IN THE CLUTCHES OF OZ?!

CHAOS:*winces*Man, didn't you read the last chappie? Ray and Charlotte were kidnapped a year ago by OZ and Mizuki is off trying to help G while Ren and Duo are juggling missions and trying to find Ray and Charlotte.

G-boys:*completely confused*

CHAOS: Anyway! Please R&R for next chappie!


	7. Their Secret Unveiled

CHAOS: I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I started another story and a book as well as several fanfics for different fandoms and I just forgot completely about this story.

Duo: She's actually had this chapter done since the Fourth but she forgot to upload it before she went to her Grandma's cabin with basically her whole family.

Ren: There wasn't any internet not that she could have gotten a computer there but don't hate her.

CHAOS: I promise to get another chappie up as soon as I can and if I can't just know I either forgot or just am busy with something. Anyway, DISCLAIMER!

Rin: OneofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Gundam Wing/AC just the plot for this story and her OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Quatre sat quietly in the shared room. He had arrived before the others and was now waiting for their return. He looked up when the door opened to admit an angry Wufei and ticked off Heero walked in. "What's wrong and where Trowa is?" Quatre asked them.

"Relena transferred to the school and wouldn't stop trying to get Heero to be her girlfriend," Wufei answered.

"Would now be a bad time to mention that I over heard Kai and Anna talking about a second war?" Quatre asked.

Heero and Wufei looked at Quatre and were about to ask what he meant when Trowa came running into the room. "Trowa, what's wrong?" Quatre asked.

"Let's just say that I figured out why they are so closed off," he answered.

"What are they keeping secret?" Heero finally spoke.

"I was walking past their room when I saw the door open. I looked in and saw Anna by the window," Trowa said.

"That doesn't tell us anything," Wufei said.

"Let me finish. She then said, 'I know that you are in there and I will find you. Even if it takes my last breath, I will save you two,'" Trowa finished.

The four fell into a stunned silence as they realized Anna and Kai were looking for two people who had been kidnapped and likely sent to the bass that was nearby. They knew that the only people they could trust were each other, but the two teens had grown on them to the point that they trusted them.

"Well if we find any people there we should save them. Well as long as they don't hold us back to much," said Wufei.

The four got ready for bed and dropped the subject. They had the same reasons for being at the school that Ren and Shinigami had after all.

* * *

Shinigami sat on the roof of the school, watching the base. He had been up there for a few hours after finishing his homework. The base gave him a strange sense that he had to save someone from it, he just didn't know who.

* * *

CHAOS: Again I am very sorry for not updating sooner, but I got obsessed with a few fandoms and there was going to my grandma's the third and forth and not wanting to do anything for a few days to blame.

Cassteria: You don't need to apologize so much. It makes you look like a pansy.

CHAOS: I still have the photos from your fifth birthday party ready to be put on the net...

Cassteria: Okay you are not a pansy! Just don't post those pictures!

Duo: What are these pictures of exactually?

CHAOS shows Duo the pics and he bursts out laughing.

Rin: R&R for next chappie and to enter requests for Yugioh, Black Butler, Naruto, Death Note, or Gundam Wing/AC.


	8. PMC: Found Out

CHAOS: I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT HAVING UPDATED BUT I EXPERIENCED A MINOR CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS CHAPTER!

G-boys:*rubbing ears*

Ren: She also found a few more obsessions to get into. As well as starting another story.

CHAOS: Disclaimer please?

G-boys: OneofcompleteCHAOS doesn't own Gundam Wing/AC just her plot, OCs and messed up mind.

* * *

Zechs Merquise was walking toward the mobile suits that were being held at the base. He had convinced the commander to allow him on the mission taking several people from this one to one closer to were Noin was stationed. 'I hope that this war ends soon. I know that this side is in the wrong but why did she chose us to be the spies?' he thought as he got ready for take off. It was amazing that the people in charge of the war didn't suspect the four of them; of course to limit the amount they knew they used voice modifiers and didn't know who the other three were only the code names and themselves. His code name was Eagle and when he had asked why they had only said that it was best suited to him.

'Honestly! Why are these guys so stupid? It's crazy how much we can do without the bastards knowing!' Zechs thought. _'Oh, stop your complaining! At least you are able to destroy them from within. We have to put our necks on the line destroying the basses!' the voice said. _Zechs growled at the voice, it had been nagging him since his "battle" with the one of the Gundam pilots and wouldn't stop it. Sure he had thought he was hearing things but when he had told PMC about it she had said that it meant he had meant his "soul mate", as she put it. When he asked her to elaborate she refused and wouldn't even talk about it with him saying everyone was different and she couldn't help him with it so he had to stop complaining and get over himself already. She really had a temper when she was angry and he didn't want to end up on the wrong side of it.

"Get ready for take off, people!" one of the commanders said to them.

Zechs smirked for he had been tampering with most of the mobile suits and knew that when they were about in the middle of the ocean they would explode and fall to the ground. Sometimes he wondered if he could be more evil then PMC since she would often sneak into the bases and tamper with the suits to the point they would explode as soon as someone started them. _'Who is this PMC person? I've never meet or heard of them,' the pesky voice said again. _'I haven't meet her but she is really scary and if you end up on her bad side, start running for the hills and pray she won't find you,' he retorted. 'Also could you leave me alone for awhile? I have to make these bastards think that the suits malfunctioned.'

_'Fine you idiot,' the voice answered._

Zechs silently thanked whoever was listening for that and proceeded with his plan.

* * *

Wufei was sitting with the others planning how they would take the base out when a certain annoying voice started bugging him again. _'Honestly! Why are these guys so stupid? It's crazy how mush we can do without the bastards knowing!' it said. _Wufei growled lowly and retorted with, 'Oh, stop your complaining!At least you are able todestroy them from within. We have to put our necks on the line destroying the basses!' The voice growled at him but he didn't really care since he was pretty sure he was going insane.

He ignored the voice for awhile before it said something that caught his attention, _'With all the tampering I did the suits should blow up above the ocean. Hmmm…does this make me more evil than PMC? She does sneak onto the bases and tamper with them to the point that they blow up as soon as you start the up.'_ Curiosity getting the best of him, Wufei asked the voice, 'Who is this PMC person? I've never meet or heard of them.' _'I haven't meet her but she is really scary and if you end up on her bad side, start running for the hills and pray she won't find you. Also could you leave me alone for awhile? I have to make these bastards think that the suits malfunctioned.' _'Fine you idiot.'

"Hey Wufei are you ok? You spaced out for awhile there…" a concerned Quatre asked.

"I'm fine just that annoying voice again. Apparently there is a girl called "PMC" working with us," Wufei answered. He had told them about the voice and they figured that it could help them take out OZ since it had told them about an ambush and it proved true.

"Well that is really insightful of them. Now we have to find a girl who can pilot a gundam. Any ideas?" Trowa asked.

They all shock their heads and fell into silence. Now that they knew about PMC how did they find her?

* * *

CHAOS: Again I am sorry for not updating but something I've been meaning to mention is that I don't have a real schedule for any of my stories so they will be updated when I have the chapter done and proofread.

Ren: R&R for next chapter and to tell us what you think.


	9. Sorry this isn't a chapter!

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7"


End file.
